


Your Heavens Trying Everything To Break Me Down

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17 Black, 17-Year-Old Harry, 1960s, AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Louis, Crime Fighting, Dirty Dancing, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Greasers, Gun Violence, Harry has a motercycle, Homophobia, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Prison, Proper School, Revenge, Running Away, Smoking, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Taylor's sparkley guitars, Top Harry, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, and 16 Year-Old Louis, anger issues, but it's a bar, hazza and boo, preps, punk!harry, sad!harry, sassy!louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is fresh out of Juvenile Hall and ready to claim back his turf.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson is a proper boy attending a prestigious school and just wants to explore the world beyond the one he's sheltered in.</p><p>Meeting each other was just a coincidence, or was it?</p><p> </p><p>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty<br/>Youtube: Angelic_Dusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Ba~a~ck! 
> 
> Thank you to all my readers, I am so grateful for you. As some of you know, this was deleted a few months ago because not only myself, but my readers were being harassed by a bully and I guess to make every thing stop, that reader hacked my computer and deleted my stories. 
> 
> Those deleted were this one and TBLTBIL (To Be Loved To Be In Love)
> 
> It's okay, I changed my password and that reader hasn't bothered me or anyone else (I hope) and now that it's cleared up, I can post this again. 
> 
> This has Chapters: 1 and 2 all in one. So, awesome treat to new readers and a great deal for old ones :) 
> 
> Thank you all so much!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @Angelic_Dusty
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO.....Should I start a You-Tube?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Green-eyed boy had stopped his roaring Harley-Davidson Hummer, model 165 cycle for a moment, putting his foot on the ground and removed his helmet where underneath he kept a pack of cigarettes. He fished for his lighter in his leather jacket and lit up the cancer stick, allowing the rolled up nicotine to dangle freely from his pink lips.

  

He narrowed his emerald eyes at the helmet, tracing his large fingertips at what was left of the plain, black paint. A lot of it was chipping from his earlier years of falling off the bike he was currently borrowing. He took a drag on the white stick, the grey smoke exhaling from his nose and the side of his mouth. The Rider took a moment to enjoy the scenery around him, as it wasn't often that he was able to enjoy peace and quiet. Secretly, it was one of his heart's desires. The large pine trees swaying in the wind were standing tall under a grey sky that threatened rain. 

 

Not wanting to ride in the rain, he finished his cigarette and put his helmet back on over his curly locks. He kick started the bike and off he was again riding fast against the wind, but not feeling free.

 

He knew he was far from Freedom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

17 Black was packed, you could tell from the line of motorcycles, Hot Rods and other Buicks out front. But that was normal on a Friday evening.

 

17 Black was a notorious hideout in the downtown area of London, known for accompanying Greasers, Mobsters and Gangsters. Leather jackets, plaid and denim were seen everywhere by the bar, which served bootleg alcohol to anyone who wouldn't snitch. On the back wall was a stage where a blonde with semi-short hair was singing her heart out to loud wooing men. Heavy smoke lingered around mainly in the back, where at a booth and round table four boys sat.

 

They played poker, betting money, cigarettes and other items like lighters, switchblades, guns and sometimes keys to cars. "I win." A blonde crackled, setting down a pair of diamonds. He went to reach for the item of goodies (which consisted of thirty dollars, two lighters and four packs of cigarettes), when a hand was placed on top of his own. He turned, narrowing his blue eyes in confusion to his buddy.

 

"Sorry, Nialler," The taller man with dark black, slicked back hair and brown eyes smiled, dishing out his own hand. "Royal flush."

 

"Dammit!" The one known as 'Nialler' shouted, banging his head on the table. The other three boys only laughed. 

 

"You'll win next time, blondie." A redhead named Ed called across the table. 

 

"Shut it,  _Edward_." 

 

An innocent bystander just happened to overhear their card game and decided to joke around:

 

"You're  _Irish_ , you'd think you'd be the luckiest one at this table, Mate. But no, you suck!" With that, the blonde stood up, knocking over the table, the money, cigarette and lighter forgotten, and it caused a ruckus in the bar bringing everything to a silent halt. Niall cocked his gun, pointing it at the fellow Greaser who made that comment. "Say that again! I fuckin' dare you; do you not know who the fuck I am?! I'm Niall fuckin' Horan, The Last of The fuckin' Legendary Irish fuckin' Mob, I'll fuckin' kill you, you cunt!" He shouted. 

 

A hand was placed tenderly on the silver gun in Niall's hand and Niall seemed to calm down instantly. "Now, Niall, don't scare the children." 

 

Niall turned to see his friend, Liam Payne. The brunette's hair was pushed back into a quiff, pulling a match out of his breast pocket of his dusty leather jacket. Liam was known to be the most calm of the group, and he could easily bring Niall out of his raging funk. Liam lowered his hand, taking the gun with him and Niall sat down with slow motion, glaring at the whimpering Greaser on the floor.

 

 

"I suggest you leave," Liam softly warned. When the Greaser ran out of the bar, everything resumed to what it was before.

 

Everyone knew that if Liam Payne told you to do something, you did it. Because Liam Payne was second-in-command of The River Kings: An organized Gang on the Southside of England. 

 

Liam Payne, also know as The Wolf of Wolverhampton. He earned that name when he was sixteen. When he was nine, after getting picked on so much, he had enough of it and took up boxing to protect himself. However, fighting off bullies wasn't enough to satisfy himself. As he ventured into his teen years, he would pick street fights as a way to vent his anger, but after a while, picking random spots and fighting random people, didn't seem  _sophisticated_  enough for him and when he was just sixteen years old, he had organized the largest underground fight club in the history of England.  

 

While earning his nickname, he'd growl his enemies name. Hence the name: Wolf. 

 

Now, seventeen-years-old, he was second in command, and living life to the fullest. 

 

Ed nudged Liam, "Don't know how you do it, but I'm assuming you could rock a grizzly to sleep."

 

Liam smirked, "That'll earn me a lot of credibility, Sheeran. But I'm not about to do it right now." Liam turned to the boy with slick back, black hair. "Any word from Harry, Zayn?"

 

Zayn Malik, formally, The Bradford Bad Boy. Before joining The River Kings, he was just a normal street punk that did graffiti to piss off Officers. However, and not many people knew this, but he was actually born into a gang already. The Malik's were a family of Mobsters. They were known for setting fires to businesses that didn't pay up, intervening with politics to make their lives more comfortable and were actually very wealthy people. Although, Zayn wasn't a full-blooded Malik. His biological father had a one-night-stand with a woman and seeing that Zayn wasn't a true Malik, he treated like an outcast for the first half of his life. Zayn worked hard to prove to his father that he was strong and worthy of being in a Mafia and it was a struggle for him, being the bastard child. 

 

Eventually he was accepted, but still Zayn had joined The River Kings because they treated him better than his own family did.

 

At Seventeen-years-old. He was third-in-command. 

 

Zayn shook his head. "No. Said he'd be out last week. Looks like they kept him a little longer." Niall rolled his eyes, "That's just like Harry, always late that kid-" 

 

Niall Horan, like he announced, was the Last of The Legendary Irish Mafia. Like Zayn, he was born into the business. The Horan Gang was huge, they controlled nearly one fourth of Ireland. However, when he was twelve a huge riot that was known as: The Horan Massacre, had wiped out everyone, except for him. Niall blamed The Protestant Gang that his father would always have a problem with. They were the only ones who matched up to the killing spree and Niall promised, that one day, he'd kill each and every one that took away his family.

Niall ended up in foster care in Britain because of having no family in Ireland. Niall had heard of "The Underground." and decided to check it out. There, he met Liam. Liam had heard of The Horan Massacre and thought it would be a good idea to keep Niall close. He and Naill bonded and soon became good friends. 

 

Being only Sixteen, he was ranked to fourth in command. 

 

"I wouldn't blame him," Liam replied, softly. "I mean, the guy just got out of Juvy. Let him go bang someone, see his Mum, or leave him alone enough to get some sleep. Guy's gotta' have something to do other than manage a group of punks like us." 

 

_Although, I wish he was here faster. I've got some news that he won't like._  Liam bit his lip. 

 

"Thank you, thank you!" The blonde on stage called out to the cheering fans bellow her. She was very pretty with bright blue eyes and her make up was perfect. "This next one, I think you'll-" 

 

She didn't finish, her eyes darted to the door when she heard a familiar cycle pull up front. In fact, everyone heard. This cycle was different from all the other ones in town. The roaring engine of The Harley-Davidson Hummer, model 165, excited a lot of people. Because only one known person in London owned that bike. 

 

Liam's smile widened. 

 

The door opened and people swamped the entrance, welcoming Harry back "home." Niall rested his arm against the back of the booth, watching Harry try and navigate himself through the crowd of Greasers. "Show off." He muttered. Ed stood up and was the first to shake Harry's hand, and letting him have his spot in the booth. 

 

" _Harry_." Taylor all but breathed to the side of the microphone. She gazed at him lovingly. 

 

Harry Styles, the leader of _The River Kings_ was back. The River Kings was originally formed by his father then passed down to him after his father was killed in a car accident. Harry had turned this low-run clan of pretty Greasers into a full blown gang. Since they had connections with Liam, they had a whole Underground Fight Club to back them up as well as some cousins from Zayn's family.  

 

Harry Styles had more than a gang: He had an army. 

 

"You're late. How was Juvy?" Liam asked, shuffling a new deck of cards. "Fine. Got a new tattoo." Harry smirked, taking off his jacket to flex and reveal a large ship on his bicep. 

 

Niall whistled. "Must have taken a long time to have that done."

 

"Six hours." Harry replied, asking for a match. The blonde from the stage hopped down on to the ground and began to tiptoe over to the booth. 

 

" 'Course, it wasn't as bad as the birds I've got but-" Harry felt his stomach jump when he felt a pair of long, skinny arms drape around his torso. He held back a groan when he heard a high pitch giggle. 

 

"Hi, Harry." Harry turned to see Taylor. She was a very beautiful girl. In fact, she was the prettiest in town. Any man would love to have her, and any woman would love to look like her with her perfect blonde hair, tiny nose and bright blue eyes. However, there was only one man she wanted, but wouldn't take her. 

 

_"Hello_  . . . .Taylor." Harry spoke dryly. 

 

"I'm so glad you're back, I missed you." Taylor smiled. 

 

Harry didn't answer. He went back to looking at his cards, hoping that would take his mind off the girl was that physically trying to attach herself to him. Taylor frowned, "You don't have a good hand." She announced. It took a lot for Harry to not push the girl off him. 

 

 

"Please let go." He sighed, clearly upset that she jeopardized his chances of winning the game. 

 

"Hey, Taylor, why don't you fetch us some drinks from Ed?  Scotch." Liam ordered sweetly. Taylor nodded, leaving the table. When she did, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. 

 

"Owe you one." _That's another reason why I took so long getting here._ It wasn't that he hated Taylor, he just thought she was clingy and annoying. She hadn't thrown herself at him, but he knew she would someday. Already she's asked him to go with her places and wanted to know where he would be at, acting like she was his wife. 

 

"What took you so long, anyway?" Niall asked. "See your Mum yet?"

 

"No."  Harry had meant to see her the second he left Juvy, but for once he just wanted a few extra hours without any problems. Just for a little while. He was out on the road, enjoying the scenes, the quiet. 

 

"Hey, we gotta' talk about something." Liam spoke. Harry nodded. Ed knew this was his time to leave. "Well, I best head back to the bar, need a pint and I'll serve it right up." Ed actually owned 17 Black and he was their type too, Greaser. Which is why he got along with the four so well. He said goodbye to Harry and left. Harry leaned in. "Make it fast, she's putting in our orders." 

 

"We've got problems. Preps took The main highway out of London." Harry's eyes widened. "Are you fucking kidding me? The Highway is fucking ours, they've got the upscale part."

 

Liam shrugged. "Nothing we could do about it."

 

"You could've had a rumble," Harry muttered, laying down some cards and throwing some cigarettes into the pile. "Rumble isn't a rumble without The Wolf and his partner Styles." Zayn pointed out.

 

"You didn't need me to back you up. All you had to deal with were a few pop-flies, it's not like Thomas himself was stopping you."

 

That's when the table went quiet. Harry slowly stared at the group. "Alright, here's the drinks." Taylor cheered, coming back with four glasses of alcohol. She sensed the tension at the table and quietly made her way back to the stage to sing some more.

 

"That dick was there?" Harry nearly shouted.

 

Liam nodded, finishing his drink. "Yeah."

 

Thomas Smith, Leader of The Preps (they called themselves _Simple Socialites_ , but they were known as Preps on Harry's turf). Harry and Thomas have had bad blood for years. It was more than just a bunch of rich kids showing off and making the lives of Greasers miserable, and it pissed off Harry to no end.   

 

 "Where the fuck is he?"

 

"He's not in the area anymore," Liam replied, "He left about a week ago and hasn't shown his face since." 

 

 Harry stood up, stomping out of the Bar, giving a shout of thanks to Ed for the drinks. Zayn, Niall and Liam followed. Harry hopped on his bike, starting up the engine. "Where are we going?" Niall asked, the three other members starting up their own bikes.

 

"To Zayn's. My car still there?" Harry asked. Zayn nodded. Harry had trusted the three like they were his own brothers. He kept his prized possessions with them if he had to, like his blades, his guns and even his car. They needed his car because as celebration for leaving Juvy, Harry was sure there'd be a party when he got back home and he was sure that his bike needed some fixing up. 

 

"We're headed home, boys!" Harry shouted. "I'm in the mood for a ride."

 

 

 All the guys whooped.

 

  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

  

 A white Mercedes-Benz pulled up to the wrap around gravel driveway. A pair of blue eyes watched in amazement at the school he would be living in. When the car came to a stop, Louis Tomlinson allowed the driver to open his door and he stepped out, looking up at the brick building. He smiled brightly.

 

"Gran, is this it?" Louis had to ask, bewildered. His elderly Grandmother stood next to her grandson, she was a short woman with still a full head of short, black, pumped hair, minus the graying in her roots she was in denial about. She was dressed very nice in a long dark blue summer dress with pearls around her neck. 

 

"Yes, Louis. This is the school where all The Tomlinson men have attended for generations." she smiled, holding her grandson's hand. 

 

"It's huge," Louis was still baffled. Louis had been living with his Grandmother for over a month now due to the recent death of both his parents. He missed them dearly, but he knew his Grandmother loved his company. The driver began to take out duffle bags in the back. "Shall I call for someone to retrieve these for you, ma'am?" He asked.

 

"Yes. Thank you Charles." Louis' Grandmother nodded.  

 

Louis noticed an man along with two boys following him out of the building, walking towards them. His grandmother seemed to know them The man seemed to recognize his grandmother, Louis noticed. "Hello, Alexander, it's so nice to see you again." Louis' Grandmother greeted with a handshake. The man, Alexander turned to Louis with a big smile.

 

"You must be Louis Tomlinson." He greeted, shaking Louis' hand. Louis nodded. "Hello, sir."

 

"Call me. Mr. Baxton. I'm the director here at  **Central Foundation For Boys***  " Mr. Baxton turned to the two boys behind him, one was short and had black hair, the other was tall with slightly curly hair. They both wore the same uniform of dark blue trousers, white tuck in pants, black belts and a black tie.

 

"This is Nicholas Grimshaw." The boy known as Nicholas waved.  "And Stanley Lucas." Stanley nodded his head. "At this school, they are what we call: 'Perfects'. Maintain excellent attendance and grades and one day you yourself might become 'A Perfect' as well, like your father."

 

Louis' eyes widened. "You knew my Dad?" He asked.

 

Stanley smirked, "Of course, all The Tomlinson's are legendary. Your Family has been going to this school longer than most families here. As far back as twelve generations."

 

Once again, Louis was impressed. He knew his family had been going to this school, but he didn't know it went that far, it also bothered him a little that Stanley knew this as well. "Nicholas and Stanley here will show you around, where your classes will be and your dorm. Stanley, please bring someone to fetch Mr. Tomlinson' bags."

 

"Yes sir." Stanley nodded. 

 

Louis followed Nicholas and Stanley into the building, ready to see the school he would be living at until he attended UNI. The school was lavish with polished, clean wood flooring, a pool, tennis courts, a track, with over one hundred classrooms teaching everything from UNI level psychology and Calculus. 

 

"Your doom is on the third floor, coincidentally, you'll be sharing a room with us," Stanley smiled. Louis gave a small smile but briefly wondered if it was because he was a Tomlinson, that's why he was given the best room. Nicholas opened the door and Louis couldn't help but gasp. The room was outstanding. A living room with antique desks and chairs were scattered around for studying along with red velvet plush couches. There was a grand fireplace with a house shield handing over and Louis could also see a bright kitchen with state of the art stoves and ovens. It looked like a mini, deluxe apartment. 

 

"This is our Living Room, we like to sit around and chat or have drinks here." 

 

"You all drink?" Louis asked, surprised. Louis himself had just turned sixteen. Nicholas chuckled, "Just sipping wine, Louis, we don't get drunk like a trashy hoodlum." 

 

"That reminds me, you best stay close to us while walking to your classes." Stanley rolled his eyes, "There are a group of . . . Greasers. . .that like to ride their bikes and cause a lot of ruckus." 

 

Louis bit his lip. He was afraid of walking outside to get to his next class only to be ran over by a bike. He didn't want that to happen. 

 

"Don't worry, they only do that every once in a while, they've stopped because we have recently put a fence up. But they like to drive by and make noise. Jealousy, I believe." 

 

"Jealousy?"  Louis asked.

 

"Why yes, I mean, they could be here on scholarship if they wanted to if they weren't busy making this world an awful place by setting fires, starting fights and hold up gas stations.  Pure jealousy, it's pathetic." Stanley crossed his arms. Louis bit his lip. He had heard of Greasers, but only bad things. Greasers are a group of people with bad reputations and long, greasy hair. Greasers started fights, rumbles, ran underground fight clubs, drank underage, swore too much, got in trouble with the police, never finish high school. The list went on.

 

There was a knock at the door and in walked Louis' Grandmother and Mr. Baxton, along with some men carrying Louis' belongings.

 

"Did Stanley and Nicholas show you the way around, Louis?" Mr. Baxton asked. Louis nodded, "Yes, they were very helpful." Louis didn't miss the smiled on Nicholas' and Stanley's faces, they were obviously pleased with themselves. 

 

"We were just about to show Louis the pathways outside that he can take if the hallways are over crowded. It's funny, we have small classes but out hallways are so narrow you'll be like a sardine trying to wiggle your way if you don't know where you're going." Stanley joked.

 

"Very well, Adam, Bert, please put Louis' items in his room." Mr. Baxton commanded. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Harry glanced over at the boys behind him. It was just the four of them riding today, normally they'd be in groups of no less than eight, but Harry liked riding with just the leaders and himself. It gave them more room to do tricks. 

 

"Oi! Watch this, Harry!" Harry turned to see Zayn pick his bike up to pop a wheelie. Harry smirked, he couldn't help but think of the days when he used to do that all the time thinking he was cool. Granted none of the wheelies he pulled were on the bike he was riding. 

 

"Someone fucking notice this!" Niall cheered, pulling out of the line they had going and accelerating to forty miles and hour to jerk his bike towards the flat end of a truck that was unloading goods into a store. He pushed his bike forward to use the back end as a ramp and went flying in the air. "That's how the fucking Irish do it!" Niall cheered.

 

Harry smirked. In the corner of his eye he could see that they were headed towards Prep territory. The housing and shops were looking nicer and the streets had better cars and more pedestrians to watch in terror as they roared through the streets. "Short cut!" Harry announced, shifting gears down a different street. Niall and Zayn called out their rowdy cheers while Liam rolled his eyes. 

 

"Hazz, be careful, they put up a fence around the school." 

 

"Then I guess we're hopping it, Li."

 

Harry hadn't trumped through the Prep school in a long time. He felt it was a nice way of letting Thomas know he was back if he did something like that. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Only a few short moments later, Louis found himself walking outside with Stanley and Nicholas. Louis had to admit, the campus was beautiful. Lots of shady trees to sit and read a book under, there were lots of pathways and over all the place was quiet. That is, until they heard a roar. "What the hell?" Asked Nicholas as he looked over.

 

Louis' body jerked at the rumble he heard a loud: "YEEEEE-AHHHHHH!" and with amazement in his eyes, watched as a cycle hopped over the large black fence and whizzed right past him was a boy with black hair, screaming loudly on a cycle. 

 

"Oh, dear god!" Stanley spat, disgusted. "Louis, I promise you, this does not happen!-"

 

There was another cheer and  the trio saw a blonde literally standing on his seat. They watched their their jaws dropped. "Kiss my ass Preppies!" The blonde screamed at them. Nicholas screamed something back but Louis had to cover his ears when another cycle came through that almost made his ears burst and a brunette passed them, too close for Louis' liking. 

 

The sound of a fourth engine came to Louis' ears.

 

Louis turned to see another motorcyclist. However, Louis didn't see him fly by like the other three did. It felt like time seemed to slow down for the two so they could catch a glimpse of themselves in the iris of their colored eyes. Louis had never seen such green eyes before and he thought they were beautiful. He was sure the rest of him wasn't that bad either, but he had a helmet and a scarf on so his eyes were the only thing he could see on his face. Green-eyes had saw that he had caught someone's attention and winked at him, gearing his cycle at fifty-miles and hour and popping a wheelie. Louis' heart raced when the cyclists were gone. 

 

"I am so sorry that had to happen, Louis. They must have found out you were coming, or maybe they planned this." Stanley apologized. 

 

Louis smiled, shaking his head. "No, no, I thought it was actually pretty cool." Although, they were going a bit too fast for his liking. He was afraid they might bump into a tree and crash. 

 

"It was not cool, Louis. Those were The Greasers we warned you about," Nicholas replied. "And on a day like today they had to go and do something as reckless like that."

 

"Sometimes I wish they'd get a life." Stanley sneered.

 

Louis however, kept smiling. _Greasers seem like they have a lot of fun if that's what they do. Maybe that is their life._  Louis kept thinking about Green-Eyes and how he controlled the motorcycle. He was flawless with the bike, as if he had been riding his whole life. 

 

 

 

It was a tearful goodbye for Louis as he bid his grandmother farewell. Stanley, Nicholas and Louis hadn't said a word about The Greasers entering the school property. Louis' Grandmother promised to return by the end of the week for the talent show.

 

"Talent show?" Louis asked.

 

"Yes. There is still some time for you to sign up if you'd like, Louis." Mr. Baxton offered. Louis nodded. He did enjoy singing. 

 

"Lean a lot, darling." His grandmother waved, sitting in the back of her white Mercedes. Louis promised that he would and waved goodbye. 

 

Mr. Baxton placed a firm hand on Louis' shoulder. "We are expecting great things from you, Louis Tomlinson." Stanley and Nicholas nodded. That night when Louis had unpacked all of his clothes and belongings, he laid in his bed, trying to drown out the snores of the other boys he shared a room with. 

 

All Louis could think about was Green Eyes. 

 

 

 

* * *

**  
**

 

 

 

 

American bebop was playing inside the Gas Station and it was quiet enough outside that Liam and Harry could hear it. Harry didn't like it. "What's with all these American singers? I've never heard of half of them." He asked.

 

Liam shrugged, "Popular over there i'guss." He replied, dangling a cigarette from his lips. He knew he shouldn't be smoking right next to a gas pump, but that's just the way Liam was: He just didn't care. The four of them finished their bike ride and while Zayn and Niall had entered the gas station, taking their "Sweet time" looking over some stuff, no doubt about it, Zayn was probably stealing something. He had a knack for it too.

 

Liam and Harry meanwhile, tended to the bikes. "They've got weird accents. Go down South and they sound completely different from they do up North. Then, in the middle of the states, they don't have one, but out West they do." 

 

Liam shrugged, "Weird." 

 

"I hear they have open roads out there." Harry couldn't help but smile. "I'd like that, maybe drive around the canyon they have too." 

 

"An' fall in trying to jump it." Liam chuckled. It sounded like something Harry would do. 

 

"Fuck you." 

 

 

"Hey. . .. " Niall called over Zayn. Zayn kept his eyes off the cashier for a moment to see what Niall wanted. Niall pointed to the glass bottle of Coke he was about to steal. "Whats in this to make is like this." He replied, shaking the bottle and then capping it open. Soda went all over the tiled floors, staining it. 

 

Zayn shrugged, "People." He answered, hiding his smirk seeing Niall's eyes widen. 

 

"No! No way!" The blonde cried, sipping the fizz from the bottle. 

 

"Oi!" The two heard a shout from the causing them to stare blankly at the cashier. "You lads have to pay for that." Zayn and Niall glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. The cashier knew exactly who he was dealing with, Greasers like these two were well known by businesses they stole and robbed you blind. 

 

"Yes, sir." Zayn nodded. "We will pay for everything." 

 

The cashier nodded but felt his heart beat faster when Zayn began to walk closer to him, his hands jammed into his pockets. "But we have a bit of a dilemma, you see, Nialler and I here are a bit low on cash. Perhaps you could spare us some." Zayn smirked looking over at the cash register. 

 

The cashier nervously chuckled, "Now, see here boys-"

 

 

"Open it." Zayn coolly spoke, pointing a loaded gun right on the cashier's nose. ". . . .  _Now."_  Zayn held out his other hand. Niall meanwhile began to stuff bags of chips, cookies and soda bottles into his pockets, down his pants and in his arms. The cashier whimpered, handing Zayn all the money in the drawer and watched in fear as the two boys ran out of the store. 

 

 

 

"Start the bikes!" Zayn shouted. 

 

"The fuck?" Harry looked over seeing a wad of cash in Zayn's hands and Niall with an armful of snacks. "Gas'n'go!" Harry cheered, starting his bike. Liam nonchalantly finished his cigarette before flicking it beside what looked like a puddle. Zayn and Niall hopped on their bikes, all of them following Harry. 

 

 

The cashier came running out of the store and gasped seeing Liam's cigarette roll towards a puddle of gasoline. 

 

 

 

The four boys didn't even flinch when a loud BOOM followed by an explosion of fire erupted into the air just blocks away from them. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Only one day later and Louis was getting used to all his classes on campus and met a lot of friendly boys his age. However, he always reminded himself that they probably only liked him because he was a Tomlinson. He felt lonely knowing he couldn't make a true friend because of it, but he wasn't going to deny, their company was at least nice. 

 

At least they're polite. He figured. He was on his way to Homeroom when he heard his name being called, turning around he saw Stanley waving at him. 

 

"Louis, are you enjoying your classes so far?" Stanley smiled

 

"Oh, yeah, they're really fun and I'm learning a lot." Louis returned a fake smile. Stanley seemed to be very found of him and always cheerful around him. Louis wouldn't be surprised if he only liked him because of his last name. _Just smile and be nice, nothing bad can happen._  He told himself.

 

"Well, excellent. Nicholas and I were having a study party in the Living room tonight. We'd be honored if you'd join us." 

 

_I'm sure you would._

 

"Sounds like fun." Louis grinned. Stanley beamed, "Great, I'll tell Nicholas that you're attending."  Stanley waved goodbye and Louis sighed. 

 

_All my life people have liked me for what I have, or my name. It'd be nice to have a real friend._

 

As far back as Louis could remember, his whole life had been surrounded by fancy schools, arranged play dates with children of Socialists and tutoring. He could recall, as he walked the city of London with his dignified, rich parents, watching boys his age run around playing a game. So many times Louis had wished he could join them in their fun.

 

However, countless times he's heard his Grandmother tell him 'gentlemen don't run around.' and 'a gentleman don't get dirty in the mud and ruin their clothes.'  Louis snorted, setting down his books in his desk. 

 

"Only two more years." He whispered to himself. Then, when he was eighteen, he told himself he'd run away. To where? Anywhere but his sheltered life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The sound of a pool game was being taken place; Ed and Harry were playing one-on-one with each other and it was Harry's turn. Harry angled his pool stick and carefully aimed it to a little white ball and in one hit, he knocked thee colorful balls into the holes on the side of the table, winning the game. Harry stood up with a smirk on his face, lighting a cigarette. "You just aren't good at this game, Ed."  

 

Ed smiled, "Guess not, mate." 

 

It was just the two of them alone in the bar and Harry appreciated it sometimes. No one was around to bother him, or pick a fight with him. 

 

"Luckily I told you not to bet against me, would have taken all your money." Harry reminded. Once again, Ed nodded. "Shit, it's neer two." Ed almost panicked, racing behind the bar. 

 

"Best two out of three?" Harry called. 

 

"Sure Harry, I jus' gotta' get the bar ready for tonight, we're opening early." Ed replied that made Harry cock his eyebrow. "Early? Why?" He asked. 

 

Ed smiled, "Well, we didn't know what day you were getting out of Juvy and we wanted to have a party celebrating your homecoming." Harry rolled his eyes, cleaning the end of his pool stick and leaning against the table. "It's gonna' be sick, mate, while you were gone this Chinese fellow came in the bar asking for directions and Niall and Zayn pinned him down, telling him to give them some fireworks."  

 

"They bought fireworks?" 

 

"No, stole." 

 

"I know that," Harry rolled his eyes. "They going to make some big fucking show out of this?"

 

Ed smirked and Harry sighed. Harry wasn't that big of a party person, he attended them anyway because being the Leader of a gang, it wouldn't be right if he didn't show up. (Unless he was in Juvy.) It was the same way with a rumble. 

 

"Why not? Aren't you glad to be out?" Ed asked.

 

"Well, yeah." Sort of. "But it's just Juvy. It's nothing special." Juvy sucked. There wasn't any good cigarettes, the guards pissed you off purposely, and work was crap. Harry had first been thrown into Juvy when he was twelve. He had pulled off one of the best bootleg heists for a minor. He spent three months behind bars.

 

Another time was when he was fifteen and stole his first hot-rod. He spent over five months in Juvy. His most recent heist was that of a high speed chase with the police on the same motorcycle he received on his Seventeenth birthday. However, this time was different, he only spent a month in Juvy because his mother bailed him out.

 

"Have you seen your mother yet?" Ed questioned. Harry didn't answer and started another pool game. "You really should see her before she stops by again."

 

"She was here?" Harry asked, his mother never came to 17 Black except for one time when his father was still alive and the bar opened.

 

"She came here every night and waited for you, figured that since she bailed you out, this would be the first place you'd go." Ed nodded, wiping some glasses with a dish towel. Ed looked up at Harry. He and Harry went way back. Des Styles and  John Sheeran were the best of friends before they both died, so Harry and Ed were best friends growing up.

 

"We're sort of in the same boat Harry. I know you really don't want to be the Leader of this-"

 

Harry scoffed, tossing his pool stick on the table, not caring if he broke it or not. "Way off, bud." Harry huffed. Actually, Ed was spot on. He cross his arms and bit his lip.  _But I can't just up and leave. Des was The Leader, so naturally I will be. I can't fucking pussy out just because 'I don't want to' I have a reputation to keep. Not to mention, I'd be letting down a lot of people, including Liam, Niall and Zayn._

 

Ed was right. This isn't what Harry wanted. But Harry grew up to lean that you don't always get what you want-especially poor kids. Harry watched as Ed began to pour some alcohol into two glasses. Harry sat at the bar across from Ed. "Thanks." He mumbled, sipping the beer. Ed went back to wiping glasses and occasionally drinking with Harry. It was a long time before Harry spoke again.

 

"I- Ed, did you ever think of leaving and never looking back?" Harry asked. 

 

Ed snickered, "Sometimes."

 

Harry sipped his beer. He wasn't much of a drinker, but a cold one felt good every now and then. "You're not thinking of running away, are you Harry?" Ed asked.

 

If it was one thing Harry wasn't: It was Cowardly. Harry sneered at Ed's comment. "No. I'm not."

 

Ed nodded, "Alright. Just making sure." Ed went back to cleaning and Harry his beer. The redhead looked over at the miserable boy. It didn't take much to know he hated his life. He didn't know why anyone else didn't see it.

 

 

_Maybe they did but didn't speak out about it_ , he figured. "To be honest, I don't blame you if you did." Harry sadly glanced over at Ed.

 

"I mean, who wants to live like this?"  _Fighting everything from your parents to the law, no education, living behind bars. Being a Greaser so everyone automatically assumes you're trash and will never amount to anything_.  ". . . Nobody wants to." Ed frowned. Harry bit his lip, feeling guilty. 

 

Ed smirked, "You might want to leave and come back later." 

 

"Why?" 

 

"Taylor's coming to set up her stage." 

 

Harry groaned, "I don't know why you let her play here. She'd fucking annoying." 

 

Ed shrugged, "She's not half bad and she certainly brings in a wide variety of customers." Ed had a point. Ever since Taylor begged him to let her play, men have come all over town to hear her voice. She played every night at seven. Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. As long as she doesn't fucking bother me."

 

Ed smirked and Harry finished the mug of bootleg alcohol. "I'm headed out. See you tonight." He mumbled, waving. Before Harry left though, he had a question for his friend. 

 

"Hey, Ed? Why don't you play guitar anymore?" He asked, curious. "You were brilliant at it."

 

Ed chuckled, looking at the 1940s Gibson ES150 Hollow Body Electric Guitar he had hanging up on the wall above the bar. It was his father's guitar and Ed learned to play it when he was thirteen. He was excellent at it and his voice was harmonizing with each note he strummed. 

 

"Haven't played that in years, Harry. And I don't have time to." 

 

"You could have _someone else_ cover the bar for a moment and kick Taylor off stage." Harry shrugged. Ed laughed to that, putting the clean glasses on the shelf behind him.

 

"What, want me to sing you a song, Harrah?" Ed joked.

 

"I should beat the shit out of you now." Harry threatened, but it was ruined by the smirk he couldn't hold in. "Go see your Mum, yeah?" Ed called. 

 

"Fine. . . . Fine." Harry sighed, leaving 17 Black. It was still daylight outside and pretty warm, too warm for a leather jacket, black boots and pants. Harry reared up the cycle and went roaring down the street. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Louis! Are you ready?" Stanley smiled, poking his head into Louis' bunk in the room they all shared. Louis looked up from his book he was reading and nodded. He wasn't looking forward at all to this 'Studying' he would have with Nicholas and Stanley. 

 

_It's just studying, nothing more._  He reminded himself, grabbing his homework and following Stanley out into the living room. Louis was surprised to see two new people, one of them a girl the other was a blonde boy with his arm draped around her. Stanley pulled up a chair at the large mahogany table.

 

"Louis, this is Eleanor Calder," Nicholas introduced the girl first, "She's the daughter of Clive Calder, you know, owner of Modest!Fashion."

 

Eleanor was really pretty, with her long wavy brown hair and the girl's uniform fit her nicely. The girl's uniform was similar to the guy's, it had a blue jacket a white dress shirt and a blue tie. The only thing with her uniform was it was a semi-short black skirt and she also wore black school shoes and black tights.

 

"How do you do, Louis?" She smiled.

 

"Fine. Thank you." Louis smiled back.  _She seems nice._

 

"And this is-"

 

"I'll introduce myself, thank you, Nicholas." The blond stood up from his chair at the table, setting down his cup of tea. Louis got a better look at the boy; He had a clean hair cut just above his chin, his eyes were a piercing blue and his frame was well built. He was a whole foot taller than Louis, but not as tall as Nicholas. Like Eleanor, the boy's uniform fit perfectly on him, tugging at just the right corners of his body to make him look like a model.

 

"My name is Thomas Smith. It's great to finally meet you, Louis. I've been expecting you." Thomas smiled, shaking Louis' hand.

 

"You. . . you have?" Louis asked.

 

"Of course, you are in my school after all." Thomas laughed. _His school?_  Louis wondered.  _Wait a minute_. "You're that Thomas Smith?!" Louis was shocked. His Grandmother had told him about Thomas Smith. His family owned Central Foundation For Boys. 

 

"Yes, I am  _that_  Thomas Smith." The blond chuckled. "Nicholas, pour Louis a cup of tea, please. Do you like Yorkshire?" Louis nodded, thanking the boy. When everyone had a cup they all began to study. Eleanor worked on her Sociology while the boys worked on Civics.

 

_This isn't so bad. Guess I was wrong about this being a bad time._  Louis smiled to himself. "Louis, I heard something happened yesterday?" Thomas asked, pulling Louis from his thoughts.

 

"Yesterday?" Louis thought back and remembered the motorcyclists and the piercing, beautiful Green Eyes. "Oh! Yes. It wasn't that bad,"

 

"Nonsense. It was totally unacceptable," Thomas frowned. "I must apologize for their behavior and if you remember anything about who did this, then you must tell me." Louis didn't know why Thomas sounded so serious.  _Was this an occurring problem?_ He wondered.

 

"Well. . . " Louis tried hard to remember. "There were. . . four of them?" Louis looked to see Stanley and Nicholas nodding, agreeing with him. "And. . . .they all had bikes."  

 

"What did they look like?" Thomas almost spat. Louis licked his lips.  _Why does he want to know?_  Louis just chuckled. "I couldn't tell you, they were all going so fast, I didn't even see them that well." Thomas nodded, writing something down before asking Louis more questions. 

 

"Do you remember what their bikes were at all?" 

 

All eyes were on Louis. Louis just smiled and shrugged. "Can't tell. Never studied bikes, or what models they were." This guy just isn't letting up on those kids. 

 

Thomas smiled, setting down his pen. "Louis, I think maybe I should come clean now."

 

_Yeah, you should._

 

"I am. . . .a Leader." Thomas explained. Louis smirked, "Like Leader of a gang?" He joked. Thomas frowned, making Louis' stomach flop. "No. Nothing like a Gang. More or less, an organization. We call ourselves The Socialites, however, we are known as Preps to them." 

 

"To. . . who?" Louis asked, closing his book.  _Seems like we won't be studying anymore._   "Greasers." Stanley answered. "Thomas specializes in finding them." 

 

Louis cocked his eyebrow. "Why would you want to do that?" Eleanor sipped her tea. "Well, they don't just hunt them down like a bunch of animals, Louis, it's only when they cause trouble does Thomas step in." She smiled at the blond. Thomas returned the smile.

 

"You know that I am to own this school one day, Louis. This place has been in my family for generations, I see this building more as a home than a school; and seeing that you family has been attending here, I would think that you too would consider this place your second home as well," Thomas explained. Louis bit his lip and Thomas smirked, resting his head against his hand.

 

"So I'd like to ask you something else. . .Have you ever heard of a notorious Greaser named: Harry Styles?"  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I post the next chapter. I haven't forgotten any of these beautiful people: 
> 
>  
> 
> Sleeplessrose 
> 
> Annon 
> 
> Tekarah 
> 
> witchcraftandclickery 
> 
> donnycurls 
> 
> Babs 
> 
> Anonymous 
> 
> wuzgood1d 
> 
> Rjanglish 
> 
> lolita
> 
> Powerless 
> 
> anon
> 
> afanoflife28 
> 
> 18RedRose 
> 
> inkedsecrets 
> 
> thedovekeeper 
> 
> . 
> 
> lilviky 
> 
> manuela 
> 
> clara
> 
> glynni123 
> 
> irishniall 
> 
> uniquestream 
> 
> pokeypokey12 
> 
> twinklou 
> 
> guest 
> 
> larryfool 
> 
> 8heartsandroses 
> 
> ladyandrie 
> 
> cnubaa 
> 
> HunterMay18 
> 
> twinklekitten 
> 
> purbleazaleya 
> 
> Hummythewood 
> 
> Hopelesslydevoted21d 
> 
> UnknownKingdom 
> 
> BlackHound14 
> 
> rikerjankowski 
> 
> theperksofbeingatotalbooknerd 
> 
> LARRYSTYLINSONFOREVERTHINGS 
> 
> constancehainesashes 
> 
> dellajoe 
> 
> 1Donmymind 
> 
> chickenandchile
> 
> Girl almighty 
> 
> mammanenne 
> 
> Centa0592 
> 
> LuxNadeshiko 
> 
> Unpleased 
> 
> teabaglouis 
> 
> drw1999 
> 
> smittenkittenlouis 
> 
> therougeskimo
> 
> Aesthetic_Larry 
> 
> Srsly 
> 
> ImASecretChinchilla
> 
> mephistopheles
> 
> 88notlate 
> 
> Anonymous 
> 
> youcantgetlost 
> 
> Grace 
> 
> Anonymous 
> 
> Thatonegirl1121 
> 
> applesaucelou 
> 
> musicluvr1O 
> 
> hazzaloulovers 
> 
> 5ft9 
> 
> datonegayglader 
> 
> Jillian
> 
> Sophia
> 
> 221BelieveInSherlock 
> 
> thedovekeeper 
> 
> falsepermanence 
> 
> Sarah 
> 
> FSMBatman 
> 
> Arihope9693 
> 
> shadylouis 
> 
> onoyasumi 
> 
> BlackHound14 
> 
> thaakirah 
> 
> louvee 
> 
> GoNEF 
> 
> mammanenne 
> 
> Gurlll 
> 
> BearTheCat 
> 
> funsizedpixie22 
> 
> jordan 
> 
> 8heartsandroses
> 
> darknessinourhearts 
> 
>  
> 
> 6 months later and you all are still and forever will be in my heart. <3
> 
> For those of you who don't know, these people helped me stand back up on my own two feet. Directioners are all my sisters and brothers and we don't let no one, not even our own kind, talk down to any of us. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment, please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is happening and a boy is saved from being jumped by an unlikely hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HarryLouYear!!!
> 
> I have a you tube! It's not quite ready just yet, it's still in the process of being molded and shaped into. . . . . a proper channel. *blank stare* 
> 
> Anyway, it would mean the world to me if I could get some subscribers :) 
> 
> I am Angelic_Dusty on YouTube 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE: I DO NOT HATE TAYLOR SWIFT, I JUST BELIEVE THAT CLOSETING AN 18 YEAR OLD IS SICK AND WRONG.

 

Louis shook his head. "No. I don't know anyone by that name."  of course his mind traveled back to the greasers that invaded the property just a few moments ago, it wouldn't surprise him if one of them turned out to be Harry Styles; but the coincidence would be spectacular. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry to have been so blunt, just forget it." He smiled. "Welcome. I hope you make yourself at home here, we have a talent show coming up at the end of the week, have you thought about being in it?" 

 

The smaller boy nodded, "Yeah, I might sing." 

 

"Excellent." He turned to Stanley and Nick. "Help him unpack, boys. I'll see you tomorrow, Louis." With that, Thomas left. Stan and Nick helped Louis unpack his things and get him situated into his new room, promising to fetch him when dinner was done. Louis was left alone to his thoughts, just how he liked to be sometimes. He bit his lip thinking back to the four cyclists and Thomas' question.

 

 _Had he known about them?_ Louis wondered.   _Impossible, we didn't tell anyone, unless Thomas saw them himself._

 

This was all so sudden and intriguing to Louis. He had never seen Greasers until he came here. He grew up in a sheltered and lavish life with his parents until they passed away when he was little, causing him to move to his Grandmother's where he was taught that things like motorcycles and crime were all inflicted with being poor, trashy and a menace to society. Greasers were never a good subject to talk about, all it did was make those around you cringe in disgust or fear. 

 

However, Louis didn't think much of Greasers, but that didn't mean he hated them. _They're just people too._

 

He shifted his thoughts to what he was going to perform for the talent show. He grew excited, he loved to sing and make others smile, while his Grandmother encouraged him singing, she didn't want him to make it a profession, claiming it wasn't a true gentleman's job and she had plans for Louis to take over the family business. He sighed, shaking his head and going through his stuff, searching for his songbook. 

 

He wished for this year to be a better one, but this time, he was actually going pursue that wish. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Late at night, hot rods, motorcycles and Greasers all showed up at 17 Black. The party was in full swing with Taylor playing songs that echoed throufh the entire room. Of course then men didn't come for just her voice, but to admire the short black dress that dangerouly rose up her tan thighs. In a booth in the back, far away from the stage as possible, Harry laid out his cards, revealing a full house and chuckled at the groans at the table. 

 

"I warned you all." He smiled, taking the wads of cash and counting them. Liam patted Harry on the back, "Nice hands, Harry, you're really on your game tonight."

 

"Meh. Where's Niall? He can't be left alone too long." Harry asked. Liam sighed, annoyed. "He's on the roof with fireworks." which resulted in Harry giving him a cold stare. "Don't worry, Zayn is with him so he won't kill himself."

 

 _Or burn down the bar._ Harry thought to himself. He ordered a round of drinks before hearing the speakers amp up and Taylor started talking. 

 

"Thank you, thank you. Everyone, I am proud to welcome back a very special person." She turned to Harry, her smile wide and eyes glimmering. Harry only rolled his eyes, trying to focus on the game. "And, Harry, this is my welcome home gift to you, I hope you like it." 

 

She began singing again and it was a bit much for Harry to handle, but he ignored her, that is, until she begsn walking toward him with an extended cord, sitting next to him and belting her heart out with lovely words in song.

 

All this unwanted attention on him was starting to get to him, so he excused himself to take a smoke break,  not caring if Taylor looked sad to see he was leaving, or when Liam called him back. 

 

However, even outside, Harry saw that he was the center of attention. "Oi, Harrah, watch this!" Niall screamed from the roof as he lit off a bright white firework into the sky and screaming loudly as it boomed within the dark clouds. "Yeah! Did you see thay fucker explode? Like a fucking cannon!" 

 

Harry groaned, feeling a headache rumbling through his head. He needed to get away from here. He started up his cycle and when Zayn asked where he was going, he gave no reply, speeding off into the night. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 From his bedroom window, Louis blinked in confusion seeing the fireworks glowing off in the distance.  _Was there a holiday, or a celebration I missed?_ The boy slowly opened his bedroom door, looking around and seeing the hallways empty and dark, only the moonlight shining through the large windows were his source of light as he crept out his room. 

 

Louis raced quickly down a flight of steps to a back door where he shivered from the night's cool breeze. 

 

"What am I doing?"" He asked himself. He shouldn't leave just to see what all the fuss was about, he could get in trouble. He began walking back to the door when another blast of color in the sky raised his curiosity.  _There's nothing wrong with just looking, I'll be back in ten minutes anyway._

 

Louis walked right out the front fence of the school and down the dark streets that would illuminate every so often with a hue of color from the fireworks that blasted in the sky. The streets were so still but the colors and the booming noise were thrilling. Louis figured he was close enough to see them and sat on a park bench by the river. 

 

The boy smiled, the colors were so pretty and it was exciting to see fireworks. He never got to see them as a lad as much as he would have liked, so he treasured this moment. That is, until he heard shuffling behind him and gasped, standing up to see two Greasers drunk off their own two feet, swaying back and fourth. 

 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One large man slurred.  "I didn't know Preppies came out this far."

 

 _Preppies_? 

 

"What's a sweet thing like you doing so far from home?" The other asked, sipping his beverage. Louis took a step back. "Keep away from me!" he tried his best to sound intimidating but resulted in both men laughing at him. 

 

"Aww, why not? We just wanna have a little fun-" Louis tried running off but his arm was yanked on and he began screaming for help loudly as his shirt was being torn. Louis gasped at the familiar sound of an engine, one he had heard before. 

 

"What the?!" The big guy asked, the screamed in pain while Lodosge out of the way as the Motorcycle bike's end side was flung into his face, the rider on top standing up and gripping the handlebars. Louis gasped watching the cyclist hop off the bike,  and began tackling the other taller drunk Greaser. Louis watched in amazement as one single Greaser took on two large drunk ones single-handedly. After a broken bloody nose to each of them, the Greasers began racing off, curing they'd be back to beat up the guy when they were sober. 

 

Louis' rescuer phanted, sitting down on the grass by the river for a moment to catch his breath, giving Louis the chance to race over. "Are you alright?" Louis asked, hokding his breath when he saw the familiar set of green eyes he recalled seeing earlier this morning. 

 

I . . . I . . " Louis was lost for words as he saw how breathtakingly beautiful this boy was with his wild curls and strong jaw. But, what attracted Louis the most was how strong and brave this man protrayed himself earlier. "Your knuckles, they're hurt." Louis bit his lip, seeing the bruised hands. 

 

"s'alright," Harry mumbled, "Not the first time it's happened." 

 

After a moments silence, Louis spoke again. "Thank you for saving me. That was scary." 

 

Harry chuckled, " Are you alright for now?" 

 

Louis nodded but nervously looked around. The fireworks had stopped, but he had no idea where he was, or how to get back home. Harry seemed to sence this and went to his bike. "Com'on, I'll give you a ride back." 

 

However, Louis nervously gazed at the motorcycle. He had never ridden one and was afraid he'd fall off. "I don't think-"

 

"Don't worry, riding on this is like gliding on a dream, I promise." 

 

 

Louis hadn't the time to argue as Harry started up the motorcycle and instructed Louis to hop on. Tenderly, Louis sat bwhind Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller man's torso and screamed as the bike took off. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, fearing he'd fall off on to the pavement, but when that never happened, he dared to blink open and gasped as how fast and free he felt. 

 

He had ridden in cars, but this was completely different. First off, Harry was speeding, secondly, everything looked so realistic and zoomed by so fast, he didn't notice how he became so comfortable riding on one. Harry was right, like gliding on a dream. Harry asked where Louis lived so Louis pointed the directions to the school, using his memory as best as he could. 

 

Upon arriving, Harry parked the bike, not getting off. 

 

"So, you go here as well?" Harry frowned, making Louis feel uneasy. It wasn't a problem that he attended this school, was it? He took a good look at his savior's clothes and put two and two together. He was rich, but his rescurer was poor. But what did that have to do with anything? 

 

"Does it matter?" Louis asked. "I'm a person just like you." 

 

That statement seemed to draw confusion, or bafflement on the other boy's face as he flicked his cigarette. "You're different, you know that?" He sent Louis a smirk. Louis blushed, licking his lips. 

 

"What's your name?" Louis asked.

 

"Why do you care?" 

 

"So I can tell the press the name of my rescurer when this story is on the front page of the magazines. My name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Thank you for saving me." Louis held out his hand as to shake Harry's. 

 

Harry waited a moment before speaking. "m'Harry." He softly spoke. And that's all Louis needed to know. "So, where's my reward  kiss for saving you?" Harry joked, a pervy grin on his face while Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

"Well, I'm sorry I don't have anything to repay you with. But, if you'd like, we're having a talent show and you're welcome to come if you'd like." Louis wasn't sure if he should invite Harry without asking permission first, but it seemed Harry wasn't that all interested. 

 

"Nah, someone like me come here to watch a bunch of Preps try and out do one another? I'd rather go to the circus." Harry brushed Louis off, much to the other boy's disappointment. Louis frowned, but thanked Harry from saving him once again. 

 

 

Neither of the two noticed they were being watched by a figure in the window. 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Adoption

 

 

 

My lovely readers, 

 

I am sad and dismayed to announce that I will no longer continue this fic. I had good intentions for this fanfic, as well as a whole plot lined out, but I have lost inspiration and it is hard to write two fics at once. I am choosing this route, because it's not fair to you readers to wait on something that won't be updated. (Cause, quite frankly, that's a dick move.)

 

However, instead of deleting this, I have decided to let one of you adopt my fic. Because, who else is better qualified? (Ha, ha.)

 

 

Now, I am picky. So I'll lay down some rules:

 

**1.) You have to ship Larry/or not bash on Larry**

I am not going to allow someone who hates Larry Stylinson to adopt my fic. (That's just stupid.)

 

**2.) If you are interested in adopting this fic, you must leave a nice review on why you believe you are qualified for this fanfic.**

a good example: _"Hi, I am a loyal reader of yours and I love this story a lot. I believe I would be a good candidate in adopting your fic."_

a bad example: _"Hey! I wanna' adopt!"_

 

**3.) Everyone who wants to adopt, be prepared to have your profiles overlooked by myself.**

I'd like to know who's adopting my fic, and (personally) I'd like to get to know you better. **:)**

 

**4.) When the lucky person adopts my fanfic, and you would like to keep the FIRST TWO CHAPTERS, you are more than welcomed to. . . .BUT!!!!!! You must give me credit for writing those chapters.**

Basically, everything Chapter 3-till whenever you finish- _all belongs to you._ That, and I don't want to adopt my fic to a liar. If you go around saying that the first Two chapters were written by you, then _you and I are going to have a lot of problems_.

 

If this happens, then I am reporting you to the staff at AO3 (whom I know very, VERY well) for theft. 

 

**5.) If you don't want to use the first Two chapters that's fine too.**

Just let me know ahead of time.

**6.) I am no longer responsible for anything that happens once you adopt this fic. It is all on you.**

(This does not qualify for rule 4, if anything happens to the first two chapters, contact me immediately) 

 

**7.) I will not assist/beta/proof read anything once you adopt this fic.**

(This does not qualify for rule 4, if anything happens to the first two chapters, contact me immediately) Unless you have a question on how to work the image manager or link manager. After that, go nuts. 

 

 **8.) (This really isn't a rule but) If anyone gives you hate for "stealing Angel_Dust's fic" or "copying"**  

Send them to me and I will resolve the confusion. **Also Rule: 8.5:** Don't start any fights! 

 

**9.) You are more than welcomed to change the title**

Just let me know ahead of time. 

 

**10.) Remember what One Direction taught us:**

Harry: Be nice

Louis: Be Truthful

Niall: Love yourself and your imperfections

Liam: Never give up. 

 

As long as you live by those rules the boy's taught us, have good grammar and punctuation, then you have nothing to worry about.

 

I will choose who gets to adopt 'YOUR HEAVEN'S TRYING EVERYTHING TO BREAK ME DOWN' on February 1st. They will be contacted personally and announced on this fic. Thank you all so much for the comments, kudos and support. I will never be able to repay you all back for the love you have given me.

 

But, to anyone who adopts this fic: keep in mind that as long as you play your cards right, I believe this fic will bring you happiness and lots of kudos on this site. 

 

All the love, xX

 

-Angel_Dust. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
